


A Token Of Your Love

by writteninbechloe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninbechloe/pseuds/writteninbechloe
Summary: The Bellas are at a carnival. Beca tries to win a prize from an arcade claw machine in attempt to win over Chloe and show her just how much she loves her.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Fat Amy & Beca Mitchell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	A Token Of Your Love

"Come on dude. Help me out here, just stay in the grabby thing and don't fall – fuck."

Beca's hands slam down in frustration, coming in contact with the glass window on the arcade game she's attempting to play and then win – but it's kind of kicking her ass.

The concoction of various smells – burgers, popcorn and candy floss – mixes with the strong stench of alcohol – beer mostly. It's actually kind of nice, despite the fact that it's making Beca's stomach rumble and her craving for a drink intensify.

"One more. This is it. I can do this." She mumbles to herself, but she doesn't quite believe her self-reassuring words. "If I don't win this then Chloe will never love me."

She almost snorts at herself, she's being so ridiculous right now. Not only is she talking to herself in a very public place, but she's also talking to herself about Chloe – the girl she's been in love with for the last three years – and trying to convince herself that winning the toy and gifting it to Chloe will make her fall in love with her, just like that.

The chance that it could make Chloe fall in love with her is what gives Beca the motivation to keep trying, shoving token after token into the machine then failing again and again.

But if she wins the fucking stuffed animal then Chloe – the girl of her fucking dreams – might finally return those goddamn feelings that have her feeling completely smitten. It's Chloe's fault that Beca is even playing this stupid game anyway, and she kind of hates that she's doing something so cliché in attempt to 'get the girl' but it is what it is and Beca is not one to give up on something that she really wants.

She digs into her pocket and retrieves a token – every game in the arcade requires a token to play and she's used every single one of hers on this claw machine.

Once she's slotted the token in, she presses the button to start up the game and begins directing the claw towards the middle of the machine.

It's just her luck – or lack of skill – that the claw once again drops the prize back onto the pile of stuffed animals.

Her head rests against the glass whilst she dials down her anger and reminds herself that it is only an arcade game and it is not the end of the world if she doesn't win. Beca doesn't see it that way, however, because she needs to win this, she needs Chloe to love her, because she doesn't know how much longer she can be 'just friends' for and it physically hurts knowing that Chloe might reject her and then she'll lose her best friend.

So, to Beca, this arcade game kind of is a life and death situation. She desperately needs to win.

Another token is pushed into the slot. At this point Beca has lost count how many she's put into the machine, but she knows she's coming close to using them all up.

"Hi, Shawshank."

Fat Amy's voice startles her so much that she jumps, her hand jolting, nudging the button in the process. The claw reaches down, retrieving a small lion, carrying it a couple of inches before releasing it again.

The lion stuffed animal is not her intended prize so Beca lets out a sigh of relief when the claw drops it only seconds after picking it up. However, she supposes that if she had won the lion then that would be okay too. Afterall, Chloe's ginger hair looks like a lion's mane so she wouldn't throw it back in her face – Chloe would never do that anyway, but Beca just wants Chloe to like it.

She's been at this same arcade machine for a while now with the pure determination that she isn't giving up until she wins the stuffed version of Chloe's favourite animal. Beca cannot wait to see the expression on her best friend's face when she gives it to her.

"Hey, Ames," Beca nods, glancing at Fat Amy's reflection in the glass. She has a burger in one hand and a milkshake in the other.

Beca takes a moment to glance behind the blonde, attempting to locate the other Bellas, but mostly looking for the redhead. When she still hasn't seen them, she tears her eyes away and her gaze wanders back to the stuffed animal in the claw machine.

Fat Amy takes another step forward, tapping the glass lightly with her milkshake cup as both of her hands are occupied. "How much money have you put into this thing?" She asks as she lifts the straw of the milkshake to her lips and slurps loudly.

"Doesn't matter." Beca responds quickly, shrugging before reaching into the back pockets of her jeans, digging until she pulls out two more tokens – her last two tokens.

Amy leans her entire weight on the arcade machine, standing to Beca's right. The smaller girl is watching her out of the corner of her eye, she's munching on her burger yet is still focusing on the way Beca is staring intensely at the bear.

"You've been here for the last twenty minutes. Why are you so determined?"

Beca's facial expression is unclear which only heightens Fat Amy's curiosity. She clearly knows something is up with her friend but is yet to figure out what.

The question goes ignored, instead Beca asks a question of her own. "Where are the others?" Once again she is glancing around frantically. She doesn't want to be caught by the other Bellas – especially Chloe – playing (and failing to win) a claw machine full of stuffed animals. They are bound to tease her for it.

"They're getting Candy floss." Fat Amy responds, her tone a little muffled as she's just stuffed the last of her burger into her mouth.

"Okay, good." Beca nods, her eyes scanning her surroundings until her gaze lands on the candy floss stand. Instantly she's met with the sight of the beautiful redhead, she's grinning at the rest of the Bellas, obviously in conversation.

Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Ashley and Emily are holding sticks of candyfloss and the others are waiting in the line. However, Lily is holding three of the candy floss sticks (without the candy floss) in between her fingers on both hands. Beca shakes her head, not even questioning why Lily is pretending to be wolverine.

Her eyes land on Chloe once more, embracing her beauty at the same time as admiring her smile. Her happiness is just so contagious that Beca's own lips tug upwards, curling the corners of her lips until she's presenting a smile.

Every time she looks at Chloe, a damn smile breaks out onto her face.

"Why?" Fat Amy's voice breaks her out of her trance. Beca flips her head back around and locks eyes with the blonde. "What are you doing?" Amy is intrigued now, knowing the small brunette is up to something, she can see it glistening in her eyes.

Beca lifts her hand to the glass and points to the red panda. "I'm winning Chlo that red panda, I don't care how long it takes."

Amy's expression rises from confusion and a huge grin plays at her lips. "You're winning this for Chloe? Of course you are. That explains why you haven't given up yet."

The brunette scoffs in attempt to reign in her soft side, "Shut up. Red pandas are Chloe's favourite."

"When are you finally going to ask her out? You're head over heels for the girl."

Once again, Beca ignores Amy, simply focusing on the claw as she reaches into her pocket for another token. "I have to win this for her."

Just like every single attempt so far, the token slots into the machine and goes to waste as the claw releases the red panda.

"Motherfucker." Beca kicks her foot into the bottom of the machine, causing a few people to turn in her direction. They all throw her a strange, very judgemental look before continuing with their own games.

"Jesus. Chill out Beca." Amy says, reaching forwards and placing her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder in attempt to comfort her. She sighs, then adds, "You know you could just buy one from the booth over there." Amy throws her thumb back, gesturing to the small booth across from them.

"Those ones are smaller."

Fat Amy huffs at Beca's reply, "Chloe will love it either way if you give it to her. She loves anything you give her. You don't need to win her over with a stuffed panda because she already loves you."

Beca's head snaps up at Amy's words. "Chloe loves me?" She repeats.

"Chloe loves you." The blonde chuckles, as she nods. "You're both completely oblivious and it's annoying, but she loves you as much as you love her."

It takes Beca a few seconds to take in the words. Chloe loves...her. Why her? Chloe could do so much better than her because she's so beautiful, smart and happy, she's so perfect. Does Chloe actually love her? Shit, if Chloe loves her too then she's the luckiest person on the planet. No, the motherfucking universe.

Beca physically shakes her head to rid of the rambling thoughts. "Shit. Really?" She can't quite believe what she's hearing. The love of her life loves her back?

"Yes." Fat Amy nods, "So, let's win this thing and go get your girl."

Beca's sudden wave of confidence makes her a little cocky, causing another token to go to waste. Just because Chloe loves her back does not mean she can suddenly ace an arcade machine. The button is pressed to early and the claw reaches down, picking up nothing but a tigers leg, releasing it's grasp before it can properly grab it.

"Fuck. That was my last token." Beca grumbles, her face dropping when she realises that she's completely wasted the last half hour and spent way too much money to come out with nothing.

Fat Amy shakes her head vigorously, "No, we aren't giving up yet, Shawshank." She places the empty milkshake cup down on the top of a smaller arcade game and reaches her hand into her pocket. She retrieves her hand after rummaging for a few seconds, opening her palm to reveal some chewing gum, a condom, a five-dollar bill and two arcade tokens. She takes the two tokens and drops them into Beca's hand, then shoves the rest back into her pocket.

"Thanks." Beca nods with a smirk, but she can't deny that she's nervous. These last two tokens determine whether or not she 'gets the girl' and she wants more than anything to tell Chloe how she feels, even though it scares the crap out of her.

The first token slots into the machine and both girls watch the claw, pleading for it to grip onto the red panda and carry it over to the prize drop. But when it slips from the claw, Beca isn't really surprised, she has never been good at claw machines so she doesn't know why she thought this would be a good idea.

"Last one BM," Amy eyes the last token in the brunette's hand and sends a reassuring grin her way.

This seems to be enough encouragement for Beca because she lifts her hand up and slides the final token into the slot on the machine. She exhales loudly, then clamps her mouth shut after taking in a sharp breath.

Her left hand runs through her hair, trying to get rid of some of the anxious energy. The button under her palm is finally pressed and the arcade game springs to life.

She guides the tiny lever until the claw is directly above the red panda, the four claws positioned so it can easily access the stuffed animal.

Beca shifts her gaze from the machine to Amy, who is standing beside her, she shuffles to the side and peers at the claw, examining the accuracy. She nods and flashes Beca a wide smile.

They both stare intensely into the machine, watching the exact movements of the claw. Beca presses the red button and the claw ever so slowly drops down.

It reaches into the pile of stuffed animals and grips tight onto the red panda, it's a firm hold which is promising, but Beca doesn't allow herself to breathe or say anything in case she jinxes it.

The claw rises back up, still gripping onto the bear securely. It carries it all the way to the bottom corner of the machine – to Beca's left – and releases it over the prize drop. The red panda falls into the empty space and Beca's face lights up at the realisation that she has finally won.

"Holy fucking shit. We did it!" Beca drops down to her knees and retrieves the stuffed animal from the flap at the bottom. She clutches it to her chest and takes note of its cuteness. She is so sure that Chloe is going to love it. "Thanks Amy, I love you so much right now."

Fat Amy is just as excited as Beca, grinning from ear to ear and jumping from one foot to the other. She's pretty sure that she wouldn't object to vertical running right now.

"Not as much as you love ginger." She replies in a singsong tone, teasing the smaller girl.

Beca's expression is displaying a mixture of emotions, she's feeling euphoric and she can't wipe the smile off her face. But there are also a lot of nerves present. She's sort of freaking out because now that she's won the prize she has to actually give it to Chloe, in aditition to confessing her feelings. Beca has never been good at talking about feelings or even understanding how she felt at times so knowing she is seconds away from confessing her love to her best friend is pretty damn frightening.

Losing repeatedly gave her more time to procrastinate and put off the inevitable, but now she hasn't got anything in her way.

After releasing a heavy sigh, Beca shakes her hands, attempting to hype herself up. "Shit. Am I really about to do this?"

"Go get her tiger." Amy presses her hand to Beca's back and forces her forwards a little. Beca gets the hint and moves her feet at her own pace, leading herself towards the other Bellas who are still standing next to the candy floss stand.

Beca switches the red panda to her left hand and drags it behind her back, blocking it from the Bellas view. Amy is behind her and knowing she has her support gives her all the encouragement she needs. If this goes badly at least she knows that Amy will be drinking with her later.

"Hey guys," Beca says, smiling even though she feels like she's about to throw up.

Chloe steps forward, her hands also trapped behind her back, "Becs, where have you been?" She asks, but she doesn't leave time for Beca to answer before speaking again. "I got you something."

The redhead pulls her hand from behind her back and reveals a stick of pink candyfloss. She pushes it forwards, passing it over to Beca. The two share a smile, one that lingers after their gaze shifts from each other.

"Thanks, Chlo." Beca grins at the candyfloss, then back at her best friend.

The other Bellas are standing back, no one daring to say a word, not wanting to risk bursting the bubble created by their two captains.

It's blatantly obvious to anyone that knows the two girls, that they are just meant to be together. The Bellas know them best, so they identify the longing glances and growing smiles between the two girls. They have watched two of their best friend's pine over each other for the last three years.

They know it's finally going to happen, and they don't want to ruin a thing.

"I didn't know where you were, and I didn't want you to miss out on the candy floss. You said it was your favourite." Chloe smiles sweetly, meeting Beca's eyes again. The dark blue misty eyes belonging to her best friend are her favourite and she finds herself falling deeper into them each time.

"It is," She nods, "Thank you. But, um, I actually have something for you as well."

Chloe's eyes light up, "You do?"

"Yeah. Close your eyes and put your hands out." Without question, Chloe does as Beca says, closing her eyes, opening her hands and pushing them forwards. She trusts Beca wholeheartedly so she knows Beca isn't about to so something that will make her feel uncomfortable.

The smile on Chloe's lips only grows as the seconds go by. She has no idea what to expect, yet simply just because it is Beca, she's full of excitement. Beca takes note of the smile and finds herself grinning in response.

The younger girl takes a step closer, pulling her hand from behind her and lifting the red panda onto Chloe's open palms. As the Bellas watch the interaction, they all have their own smiles, Emily is even close to tears.

"Okay. Open."

Chloe snaps her eyes open, taking in the sight of the red panda stuffed animal in front of her. Her entire face lights up even more and she gushes over the cuddly toy.

Her eyes find Beca's once again and both of their smiles are so full of love, that right here Beca is so sure that Chloe feels the same. She can see it in her eyes, and Beca knows Chloe better than anyone, at times she knows exactly how Chloe is feeling based off of the look in her eye.

In this moment, Beca's expression mirrors Chloe's, confirming that she is as in love with her as she is with Chloe. For once, Amy is right.

"Do you like it?" Beca asks nervously.

Chloe grins, and nods her head lightly. Before she's even acknowledged her own actions her hands are around Beca's body, embracing her in a hug. Beca reacts quickly, wrapping her own hands around Chloe, squeezing back a little.

They pull away from the embrace after a few seconds, but neither girl lets go of the others hand.

"Becs, oh my god. It's a red panda. I love it so much. Thank you." Chloe squeals, and the sight makes Beca's heart throb in her chest. She takes a second to process that she is the reason why Chloe is so happy right now.

The brunette shrugs, smirking, hiding her inner freak out.

"I can't believe you won me this." Chloe squeezes Beca's hand, reminding her that they are still holding hands.

"First try and everything."

Chloe's smile hasn't stopped growing, but she can't help it. Beca makes her so happy and she loves seeing the soft, loving, caring side of her best friend. Another squeal leaves her lips and she clutches the red panda to her chest.

"Do you have a name for it?" Beca asks, glancing down at it and then back up to Chloe, completely forgetting the rest of the Bellas are here. "Please don't name him Mr Panda."

A giggle leaves Chloe's lips and it has Beca smiling once again. It's rare that Beca smiles yet today she hasn't stopped smiling. Chloe is the reason for that. When she's around Chloe, smiling is contagious.

"Mr Panda is an aca-awesome name." Chloe says, which makes Beca role her eyes.

"Sure." Beca nods, "But it's a red panda so-"

Chloe interrupts her when she has another idea, "How about we name him 'red'?"

Beca doesn't miss the use of 'we' and it runs through her mind on a repetitive loop for the few seconds that she doesn't respond. Chloe actually said 'we' meaning he is theirs, something the two of them will share. Granted he is only a stuffed animal, but simply sharing something with Chloe makes Beca's heart soften.

She really wishes she and Chloe can share something more – a kiss, or maybe even a bond of never-ending love. Because she has loved Chloe for as long as she can remember, from the moment she first set eyes on the redhead at the activities fair she knew she wanted her. It may have just been lust at first, Beca couldn't – and still can't – deny that Chloe is fucking attractive, but her feelings towards the girl only heightened when they landed naked and hot and wet in the dorm shower together.

Beca is sure that if Chloe made a move on her that day, she would have mirrored her actions and kissed her back just as passionately, possibly enforcing something more than a kiss.

She thinks about that all the time, more frequently than she'd like to admit.

The brunette is about to comment on the fact that 'Red' is one of Beca's nicknames for Chloe, but the older girl speaks up again before she has the chance.

"Will you be Red's other mom?" She asks, with a small, almost shy smile on her face.

Chloe Beale does not get shy, that just isn't part of who she is. The redhead is pretty confident and is never afraid to speak her mind yet standing in front of Beca – the girl she's been in love with for the past three years – her expression is bashful. She's almost wary, afraid of Beca rejecting the suggestion. As stupid as it sounds, Chloe really hopes – wants – needs, Beca to say yes. She wants the two of them to be co-parents as well as co-captains. Even if their kid is just a stuffed animal.

It's a pathetic thought but the idea causes tingles to flow all over her body.

If Beca accepts the offer then it's one step closer to Chloe confessing her feelings, which means it increases the possibility of them becoming girlfriends and eventually becoming actual co-parents to actual human babies.

Chloe can't hold back the smile that takes over her entire face.

Amy's previous words are still very present in Beca's mind, 'She loves you as much as you love her.'

Beca loves Chloe so fucking much. It's really no exaggeration when Beca says she'd do anything for Chloe. She literally joined the Bellas for Chloe. Everything she's ever done since she met the girl was for Chloe.

So, if Chloe even loves Beca half as much as that then it's worth the shot.

Amy was right about one thing, Beca is completely oblivious, they both are, because they've both been in love with each other since the day they met but it's taken them this long to finally do something about it. They've finally acknowledged that these feelings might not be one sided after all.

"You want me to be?" Beca asks cautiously, but there is still a slight smile still growing on her face.

Chloe's nod is clarification enough, and it sparks something inside of Beca. That nod is exactly what Beca has been hoping for. Chloe wants Beca to be with her, to share something special, and this is just the beginning.

"Come here." Beca says, holding her hand out for Chloe.

The redhead takes Beca's hand and instantly falls into her arms. Beca's hands find chloe's waist and Chloe wraps her arms over the younger girl's shoulders, locking her hands together behind her neck.

It's kind of perfect how well their bodies fit together. Wrapped up in each other's arms, they shape together perfectly, like they were made for each other - moulded as one.

Chloe is the one to break the contact, pulling away from the embrace, but she can't bare to let go of Beca so she reaches for her hand, gripping onto it, afraid that it might slip away - that Beca might slip away.

A pair of bright, ocean blue eyes meets the dark blue (with hints of grey) eyes. Neither girl breaks the eye contact, smiling at each other as if they're sharing a secret - in a way they are, but it's not going to be a secret for much longer.

Their thought process are so alike, they can tell what the other is thinking - feeling, and they both want to show just how much love they have for each other.

The older senior reaches her hand towards Beca's face and cups her cheek softly, her thumb carressing her skin in swift motions. Beca can feel her cheeks warm up underneath Chloe's touch.

As Chloe inches her face closer to Beca's, the brunette leans in. Their movement is slow, neither girl wanting to rush the moment that they've been waiting for - and fantasising about - for so long.

Their lips meet in the middle, but when they eventually touch, they crash together and all the thoughts about taking things slow have instantly been forgotten.

The kiss is messy and desperate.

Beca's tongue swipes across Chloe's bottom lip, and within seconds she's granted access.

Their tongues explore each other's mouths, memorising everything before Beca pulls away. Chloe's bottom lip is between her teeth, she tugs on it gently before letting go.

Seconds after breaking the kiss, Chloe pushes forwards again, recapturing Beca's lips with her own.

The second kiss is slower, yet more passionate.

"Bhloe is finally happening!" Amy shouts, her grin widening. Both Beca and Chloe hear her - she's not exactly quiet - but neither girl pulls away. Their contact is too precious and in their little bubble everything feels out of this world, they just want a little longer to appreciate that.

The blonde turns to face the rest of the bellas, who are all mirroring her expression. They've wanted 'Bhloe' to happen for so long, shipping their two friends since the beginning and now it's finally happening they are beyond happy for the girls.

"I still think 'Bechloe' is better." Stacie mentions, and a few of the girls nod in agreement.

"Bhloe." Fat Amy replies sternly, "But whatever. Let's leave these two lovebirds to it."

One by one, all of the Bellas begin to walk away. Jessica and Ashley disappearing before the others, heading towards the carousel hand in hand. Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Flo and Lily shift to the right, directing their attention to a row of carnival games.

The youngest of the Bellas is still in slight shock, she's always looked up to Beca and Chloe, and believed them to be her 'aca-parents' so watching the scene unfold in front of her eyes makes her so happy.

"Come on Legacy," Fat Amy says, tugging at Emily's cardigan and pulling her with her as she walks over to the other Bellas.

The two girls wait to break the contact until they're certain all the Bellas have left. Chloe presses a chaste kiss to Beca's lips once more before pulling away slowly, wanting nothing more than to press her lips back against Beca's.

A content smile plays at Chloe's lips as Beca's fingers drift down her arms until they find her hands, connecting them together then intertwining their fingers.

"So, where to first?" Beca asks, glancing around them at the different stands and booths as well as the rides towering over them.

With the biggest grin Chloe can muster, she tugs Beca's hand and pulls at her wrist gently. "The Ferris wheel?" Chloe suggests. Her eyes are sparkling with excitement and the smile on her lips light up her entire face.

It just makes Beca swoon all over again.

She can't imagine ever loving anyone else as much as she loves Chloe. But maybe someday she will. The day their child is born.

What the fuck has happened to the badass Beca effin' Mitchell? Before she met Chloe, she was so sure she was never going to have children, yet now she finds herself imagining starting a family with the girl.

The brunette lets out a laugh, and grins at the older girl. "I had a feeling you'd say that. Come on." It's Beca's turn to tug on Chloe's arm, leading her towards the Ferris wheel.

They manage to jump straight on the ride as there is no queue. The two settle next to each other, Chloe's arm reaching behind the smaller girls and Beca finds herself leaning into Chloe, placing her head on her shoulder.

Beca shuffles a little, lifting her head up so she can look at Chloe.

The way Chloe is looking at her causes a warm blush to run over her cheeks. Their gaze is so intense that Beca has to look away for a second, her blush only enhancing as Chloe's fingers trace patterns on her wrist, leaving behind a hot trail of tingles.

Her breath hitches when Chloe brings her hand to her lips and kisses it softly.

Beca's gaze snaps up to meet Chloe's again, her lips curling up into a smile, loving how it feels to have Chloe looking at her like that. It's the way she's been looking at Chloe for the last three years, but now that Beca really thinks about it, Chloe's been looking at her this way for a while, maybe even the whole time.

How the hell did she miss that?

Beca twists her position and turns to look at Chloe. They are nearing the top of the wheel now but Beca isn't paying attention to the view. As cheesy as it is, Chloe is the only beautiful view she wants to look at.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Beca whispers, close to Chloe's ear. It's so intimate, it's meant for only their ears.

A secret only they share.

A hot shiver runs up Chloe's neck, Beca's breath is warm against her ear and the urge to grab her and kiss the shit out of her grows by the second.

"Yeah." Chloe nods, it's so quiet it's almost a whimper.

Beca doesn't waste any time, somewhat afraid that the ride will be over or come to a halt before she can get the words out. She's spent the last three years hiding her feelings from her best friend and she doesn't want to do it anymore.

She lifts her lips and presses a kiss to Chloe's skin, just under her ear. Beca pulls back and is instantly lost in Chloe's ocean blue eyes, they're beautiful, she's never seen eyes so perfect, so mesmerising. Chloe's eyes are the direct route to her soul and she's so lucky to be the one that gets to know Chloe's soul better than anyone else.

"I love you." Beca says, barely above a whisper, but they are so close that Chloe can hear exactly what she just said even over the eruption of loud music and playful screams.

"I don't want to freak you out by saying this, but I have a pretty good feeling now that we're co-parents that you'll be okay with it, more than okay maybe. Chlo, I love you. I've loved you for a while now and it's freaking me out, but I think you're freaking out too, so I was kind of hoping that we could...freak out together?"

Chloe's grip on Beca's hand tightens. Beca has always managed to ground her, when she's overly emotional or too excited just having some form of physical contact with Beca has always calmed her and brought her back to the present. This is no exception.

Chloe opens her mouth to say something but she can't get much out before Beca cuts her off.

"Becs-"

"Oh fuck. I've totally blown it haven't I?" Beca groans, her eyes dropping to her lap and a frown settling on her face.

Chloe's giggling makes Beca lift her head up, hating the fact that Chloe finds it so funny. But when Beca looks up at Chloe, she knows she isn't laughing at her for what she said. Chloe's bright blue eyes are glistened with tears, threatening to spill.

Before the brunette can acknowledge what is happening, Chloe's lips are attached to hers again, kissing her softly. Once Beca finally gets her head around what is happening, that somehow she hasn't 'totally blown it' after all, she kisses back, mirroring Chloe's passion.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." She whispers against Beca's lips.

She feels Beca smile into the kiss, then pulls away slowly, pressing their foreheads together. Chloe reaches down and grasps onto Beca's hand.

Her tears finally spill, releasing three years worth of pent up emotions from believing that the love was simply unrequited.

Now she knows it's not.

Beca loves her too, and that's all she needs to know to give her enough courage to say it back, knowing she isn't alone in this anymore, and she never really has been.

"I love you too, Becs." Chloe says.

Beca brings her hands up to cup both of Chloe's cheeks, stroking away the stray tears with her thumbs. Her soft strokes only encourage another sob to break free from Chloe, and Beca's eyes gloss with tears of her own.

The brunette smiles playfully as she takes a glance down at their child in Chloe's lap. She has to admit, The Red Panda is pretty darn adorable, but no where near as adorable as her redhead.

Her gaze drifts back up to Chloe's and she leans in to press their lips together, initiating another kiss.

She's expressing every single feeling towards Chloe in this one kiss and it takes everything in her to pull away. If she had it her way, their lips would never leave each other's, but they kind of have to get off this ride.

The cart tilts forwards, slowly taking them back down to the ground. After a few seconds, the ride stills, coming to a halt at the bottom.

They're back where they started - only now they feel lighter, they've finally confessed their feelings to one another.

The love they share is so passionate and real which is why they know they'll be okay. No matter what happens they have each other, neither girl is going anywhere anytime soon, and for now, it's enough.

They can freak out together and maybe even bicker over silly things, but they'll come out stronger in the end.

Because they're Beca and Chloe. Together they're Bhloe, and everyone LOVES a good Blowie.

**Author's Note:**

> :)))


End file.
